This patent of invention has as object improvements introduced to the low voltage devices designed to be used as an electrical outlet base plate the essential characteristics of which are disclosed below.
One of the characteristics to be met according to the modern production techniques, logistics and installation, by all the electrical driving and control devices as well for their low or high voltage applications, is the exchangeability of its different components as well as to be easy to mount and install.
With the former, manufacture, storage and logistics costs are significantly cut down due to the possibilities to considerably decrease the number of different components to be used for producing the devices, with the later, a significant reduction of the skilled workforce is saved for mounting and servicing the installations as it is very easy to mount or dismount the different electrical devices, operations which are quickly and effectively carried out and using a minimum of tools and accessories.